In response to the demand for semiconductor device packages having the ability to include the largest number of semiconductor devices in the smallest physical space, all components of such packages must occupy the least possible physical volume and use the most efficient manner to interconnect with each other and a power source.
It is known to form packages for semiconductor devices that include semiconductor memory devices of different types as well as other semiconductor devices with the package being connected to a printed circuit board. As it has become desirable for the amount of physical space that the package occupies to decrease, even though the number of semiconductor devices in the package is increasing, and desirable to have improvements in attachment techniques used for attaching the semiconductor devices to each other in the package itself and the attachment of the package to a printed circuit board are necessary.
While the use of lead frames and wire bonds to connect semiconductor devices is well known, such techniques can be further advanced. Similarly, while the use of lead frames and flip-chip type attachment techniques to connect semiconductor devices is well known, such techniques can be further advanced. Additionally, while the use of solder bumps to connect semiconductor packages in packages to printed circuit boards is well known, such can be further advanced.